If You Can't Stand the Heat
by katiecav
Summary: AUH. Edward famous author. Bella a local cheif. He writes about her resturant.Something's cooking up that's not food. Like maybe love? Are they ready? Things are going to get hot. You know what they say,if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen


**A/N: Do not fear…I know you are probably going another story…really woman can't you finish one before you post another…and my response is no…I can't. I can't help that they just pop in my head at inconvenient intervals…I just accept the inspiration and write. This story is on the far back burner so this is just a post to get a feel of what you all think about it…so here it is.**

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_First of all let me welcome you to the area. We are very lucky to have an author of your caliber move to our little town. I was honored when you contacted us for I have long admired your work. Your passion for food leaps off the page. However this isn't a social letter it is in response to the one I received a few weeks ago. I have personally done the research you requested and I believe I've found exactly what you're looking for your next article. I've enclosed all of the information you'll need to begin. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Carmen Sanchez_

He reached back in the envelope that had come to his nearly bare apartment. When he'd told his editor that he was moving to be closer to his family she hadn't been ecstatic, but she'd finally accepted it. Elizabeth was good and easy going by nature and even though she was the editor in chief of a major publication she understood the need to put family before career. He sighed as he thought about leaving the busy city and the office that he'd found so comfortable, although he hadn't always had that cushy chair and respect from people like Carmen Sanchez.

He'd been working there since his senior year of undergraduate school when he was placed there by his teachers for an internship. He was disappointed at his assignment at first, but he grew to love it there and when they offered him a continued position he took the opportunity and worked there as he finished up with school and then the last three years.

Then about two months ago he got a call from his mother that changed everything. His father was sick. Just like that he was headed home, but just because he was moving though didn't mean his work couldn't come with him. I mean that was part of the joys of being a seasoned staff writer. Now he could be with his family when they needed him the most, but he needed to stay busy. So in order to make his readers aware that he'd left Elizabeth told him to do a story on a local legend. So he'd sent a letter to Carmen Sanchez a friend of Elizabeth who wrote for the Forks daily news. Who'd sent him a packet of info on…the wolf pack lounge?

He focused his attention on the picture that was in his hand. It was a façade that was for lack of a better word…rustic. It looked like a typical wood sided bar with a sign of a howling wolf in front. A typical mans man place. It would appeal to that audience that was good. He looked through the other pictures. The inside was more spacious than he expected after viewing the outside. It was homier, though it still had that wood cabin feel to it, with both news clippings and fishing gear covering the walls. Next though was a picture that surprised him. A picture of a meal that he assumed Carmen had ordered. It looked as if it was purchased at one of the five star restaurants that he'd attended in his job.

He reached for the papers that accompanied the letter and read through the menu. It was definitely diverse…Chicken pot pie and steak with potatoes to baked salmon with fennel salad and Chicken Cacciatore served over angel hair pasta. Well they certainly had his attention. Well it was worth a shot. If nothing else he would get a decent meal out of it. So he dialed the number that Carmen had included.

The next day he'd left his apartment with his notebook in hand and his recorder in his pocket for his meeting at the wolf pack lounge. He'd talked to a man named Seth on the phone and he'd assured him that though they were open for lunch they didn't really see a crowd until dinner. So he'd told Seth that he'd be by around eleven. So he made his way out to the edge of town. The restaurant was close by to both the factory and the community college that were big draws to the area. That was good placement in his opinion. It also explained why they weren't busy during the day. It was probably where both workers and students went after they were done for the day. Now there were only a few cars in the parking lot, about five not including his. He put on his business smile as he pushed open the door.

He looked around the waiting area and it looked more interesting in person than it did in the photos. He stepped closer to a photo on the wall and studied the people there. It was of a family of five in front of a white clapboard house. He looked from face to face studding them wondering their importance. There was a picture on both sides of that one. To the left there was a picture of the three darker skinned members of the family. The woman and two children, on a boy the other a girl, they appeared to be Native American, but he was only guessing by their tanned skin and dark black hair. To the right of the family shot was the man and a girl. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen in the photo and had her arms secured around the man's middle as she smiled at the camera. They both had brown curly hair and brown eyes, father and daughter he guessed. He was looking down at her with a smile that he recognized had graced his father's face on occasion when he looked at his sister. Then he saw it, it hung right above the photos, a sign that read 'in loving memory'. Before he could ponder too much the hostess appeared.

"Table for one?" She said in what she probably was a seductive voice. She was attractive enough, but nothing really special. She was too heavily made up for his tastes. He loved a natural beauty.

"Um…no actually my name is Edward Cullen. I'm here for a meeting with the owner."

He face registered surprise for a moment, then a sly look crossed her face. "Oh yes. We were told to expect you. It's such an honor that you'd consider someplace like this for your next article. I've read all of them you know. I'm a huge fan. No one mentioned that you were this good looking though. Do you want some company while you wait?" She touched his arm seductively.

"Jessica!" A voice reprimanded before he could respond to the forward woman. He looked for the source. The woman was beautiful. "Table three." She said again as she approached. Her heart shaped face surrounded by wavy chestnut hair… this was the girl from the photo. Well that explained what happened to her. She'd grown up since that photo was taken that was for sure. She wiped her hands on her apron. So she was a cook...interesting. Were the creations on the menu hers then? "I'm sorry about her. I assume you're new to the area or she wouldn't have…"

"Actually yes I am new, but I'm here to meet the owner. I'm Edward Cullen from Food and Wine magazine."

That seemed to startle her. Her eyes grew slightly as she extended her hand. He took it in his and felt an unfamiliar hum run through his body. He looked down at their hands and back up to her face. Her brow was wrinkled in confusion as she too looked at their hands. Too soon she pulled her hand away from his and she cleared her throat. "Mr. Cullen. It's an honor meeting you. I wasn't expecting you until…"She looked at her watch. "Now." She finished with a surprised tone. "I guess time got away from me again. I'm sorry."

"That's fine Miss…"

"Swan. Bella Swan." She supplied. "Please come with me." She gestured toward the restaurant and he followed her to a table that was near the back closest to the door of the kitchen. He took a seat into one side of the booth and she went to sit down on the other.

"I'm sorry…Ms. Swan…I was under the impression that I was meeting a Seth Clearwater here today."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Seth said you wanted to talk to the owner."

"That isn't him?"

"No. It's me. Seth is my brother, he helps me on occasion mostly with the books, I'm not so great at accounting, but he goes to school at the college so he can only be here part of the time. "

"You own it?" He asked again. To say he was surprised was an understatement. So maybe she wasn't the cook.

"Yes." She said her voice harder than it had been momentarily. _Great job Edward. Offend the lady why don't you._ His inner voice was bashing him. He hadn't meant anything by the comment.

"I'm sorry. It's just when I saw the pictures I assumed…"

"You assumed it was run by some man who picked this up as his hobby and managed a success by luck and a little intuition. Well running a restaurant isn't a hobby Mr. Cullen I figured you of all people would know that." He couldn't help but notice the becoming blush that colored her pale cheeks. He noticed the color stained her neck as well. He wondered what else blushed like that.

_Nice insult her and then check her out? You're really classy Cullen._

"I didn't mean to offend you Ms. Swan." He said apologetically. He wasn't going to get anything out of her if she hated him.

She took a few deep breaths before she spoke again. "Now it's my turn to apologize. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I've heard it before. Being a woman in a business like this you are constantly put on your guard especially in this area. 'A woman's place is in the home' and all of that crap."

"I shouldn't have assumed. I _do_ know better than that. I know how protective chiefs are of their work." He threw the last out there to see what she'd say.

"How did you know that?" She asked in disbelief. I pointed to her stained apron. "Oh." I forgot that it was on." She said standing and taking the article off showing off a very nice view underneath. The dark Blue shirt she wore showed off her skin color perfectly and the black pants that she wore hugged curves that begged to be touched. How was he going to be able to concentrate if she looked like that? He'd be staring at the V in her shirt more tan concentrating on her words.

After she had laid the apron down on the bench she sat back down and smiled. "Tell you what let's start over." She extended her hand toward him once more. "Bella Swan, owner and head chief."

He couldn't help but laugh at that, but he took her hand again. "Edward Cullen."

"A pleasure to meet you Edward Cullen. Now how can I help you today? Seth said something about an article."

"Yes. I moved back to the area and I wanted to write an article on a local legend and this is the place that was recommended."

"Well that's flattering. It's good to know that all the work I've done hasn't gone unappreciated. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well that's quite a broad scope Mr. Cullen."

"I've got time. I want the whole deal. All the history. This place looks like it has a lot of history."

"Yeah it does…" she said. She seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden as she fidgeted with her hands on top of the table. "How about we get something to drink?" she got up and walked over to a pop fountain nearby. "What can I get you?"

"A coke is fine." He answered and a few moments later she returned with two glasses in hand. It was quiet for a moment after her return. She absently bit her lip and he finally broke the silence. "Just start at the beginning." He said getting his recorder ready.

"The beginning…well…this wasn't always the wolf pack. It used to be a restaurant named Sammy's. It looks pretty much the same as it did then. We've done some improvements, but the whole man cave thing…" She chuckled. "I don't really know a lot about it before I got here."

"Okay well then, tell me what you do know. When did you get here?"

"Well I started working at Sammy's when I was nineteen…" She breathed as she began her story.


End file.
